greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Roman Reigns
Bio For some, one versus all sounds like an unwinnable contest, a hellish punishment or a never ending nightmare. For Roman Reigns, it’s just another day at the office. The agile, imposing juggernaut has been told his entire life that he cannot accomplish his goals. And since day one of his arrival in WWE, he has proven his naysayers wrong in the language of broken bodies and shattered Superstars who thought they had his number. Whether it was finishing opposing teams off as the enforcer of The Shield or steadily grinding his way toward the WWE World Heavyweight Championship as a solo competitor, Reigns has made a lasting impression on anyone who’s come into contact with him. That includes Brock Lesnar, whom The Big Dog locked up with in the main event of WrestleMania 31. That also includes Randy Orton, who was cut down by a Spear in one of Reigns’ first solo rivalries. And that certainly includes Triple H, who The Powerhouse beat in the main event of WrestleMania 32 to claim the WWE World Heavyweight Title in a grueling, heartfelt effort. The point is, doubt Roman Reigns at your own peril. But by all means, feel free to risk it. He likes the odds stacked and the enemies numerous. One way or another, when all is said and done, you will believe. Throughout Universe Mode |-|Season 8= The Big Dog In The Yard On Smackdown Live Episode 46, After defeating The Undertaker at Wrestlemania, Roman Reigns walked into Smackdown Live with the purpose of proclaiming "The Land of Opportunity" his "new" yard. After a competitive contest with Baron Corbin "The Big Dog" hit a massive spear on "The Lone Wolf" to pick up the win but Reigns' night was far from over when Rhyno hit Reigns with his own version of the spear, the GORE, standing over Reigns to end the show. On Smackdown Live Episode 47, Reigns wasted little time in calling out the man who attacked him a week prior - Rhyno - But before "The Big Dog" could receive a answer from "The War Machine" another longtime rival of Reigns interrupted in the form of the returning Kevin Owens, who had his own message to "The Guy" about facing each other again down the line. Not to long after Owens cleared the ring, Rhyno jumped the barricade and hit Reigns with another Gore for the 2nd week in a row. On Smackdown Live Episode 49, Reigns competed in a King of the Ring Qualifying Match against Sami Zayn and "The Big Dog" got a bigger fight then he anticipated from "The Underdog from the Underground" but the end result saw Reigns overpower Zayn with a spear to pick up the win. On Smackdown Live Episode 50, Reigns kicked off his road to King of the Ring when he renewed his 2015 rivalry with one half of the Smackdown Tag Team Champions, Sheamus. After nearly suffering defeat "The Big Dog" pulled out one more spear to secure the victory to advance to the semi-finals of the tournament. Championships & Accomplishments * WWE World Heavyweight Championship (x1) * WWE Tag Team Championship (w/Dean Ambrose - x1) Gallery |-|Season 8= Smackdown Live Episode 46 Roman Reigns spears Baron Corbin (SD Ep.1) Smackdown Live Episode 47 Roman Reigns (SDLive Ep-0.2)|"The Big Dog" Roman Reigns enters to Smackdown Live arena to respond to Rhyno's attack last week Smackdown Live Episode 49 Roman Reigns (SDLive Ep.4) (1).png Roman Reigns (SDLive Ep.4) (2).png Reigns-Zayn (SDLive Ep.4).png|Sami Zayn puts it all on the line to qualify for King of the Ring, but Reigns was prepared for anything. Roman Reigns (SDLive Ep.4)|Roman Reigns was in a fight but he survived and is now headed to King of the Ring Smackdown Live Episode 50 Roman Reigns (SDLive Ep.5) (2).png|Roman Reigns enters to fight for his chance at once again becoming World Champion... Roman Reigns (SDLive Ep.5) (3).png Roman Reigns (SDLive Ep.5) (4).png Roman Reigns (SDLive Ep.5) (5).png Roman Reigns (SDLive Ep.5) (6).png Roman Reigns (SDLive Ep.5) (7).png Sheamus-Reigns (SDLive Ep.5) (1).png Sheamus-Reigns (SDLive Ep.5) (2).png Roman Reigns (SDLive Ep.5) (1)|A bloody Roman Reigns advances to the Semi-Finals of King of the Ring Roman Reigns (SDLive Ep.5) (8).png King of the Ring To Be Added |-|Season 9= Category:Superstars Category:Smackdown Superstars Category:Roman Reigns Category:The Shield Category:The Bloodline